wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur/Gallery
Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut File:DorothytheDinosaur-Live.jpg|Dorothy in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. File:DorothytheDinosaurandKimtheKoala.jpg|Dorothy and Kim the Koala File:DorothytheDinosaur(Song)2.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time" File:DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. File:DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.png|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. File:DorothyTail.jpg|A Dorothy tail File:DorothyHat.jpg|A Dorothy hat File:DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on Anthony's drum set File:DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" File:Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)30.jpg|Dorothy in pilot episode File:DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:DorothytheDinosaur'sCircusAdventure!.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Circus Adventure!" poster File:DorothyandGreg.jpg|Dorothy and Greg File:DorothyonMidday.jpg|Dorothy on "Midday" File:DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:PictureofDorothy.jpg|A picture of Dorothy on drum-set from "Big Red Car" File:DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" end credits DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia Silvestrini DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare Field DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:DorothyPlayingSaxophone.jpg|Dorothy playing saxophone on "Carols in the Domain" DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience Dorothyin1996.jpg|Dorothy at the Seymour Centre DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dorothy and Murray's daughter, Georgia DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothyandRosie.png|Dorothy and her teddy bear, Rosie DorothytheDinosaurPlushToy.jpg|Dorothy plush toy DorothyinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles sticker book CartoonDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in cartoon form Dorothy1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy DorothyinTheWigglesMovie.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" Dorothy'sTail.png|Dorothy's tail DorothyinWiggletown.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggletown DorothyatDanceAcademy.jpg|Dorothy at Dance Academy DorothyatCaptainFeathersword'sDockyard.png|Dorothy at Captain Feathersword's dockyard BabyDorothy.jpg|Dorothy as baby DorothyonWally'sTricycle.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle DorothyintheMagicClubCompetition.jpg|Dorothy in the Magic Club Competition DorothyinWigglehouse.jpg|Dorothy in Wigglehouse DorothyinCircusTent.jpg|Dorothy in circus tent DorothyinTVSeries1.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Wiggle" TV Series FunnyGreg72.jpg|Dorothy in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray75.jpg|Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" Anthony'sFriend25.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" Foodman44.jpg|Dorothy in "Foodman" BuildingBlocks18.jpg|Dorothy in "Building Blocks" ZardoZap(Episode)37.jpg|Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" DorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Spooked Wiggles" DorothyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" Dorothyin1998.jpg|Dorothy in 1998 File:DorothyonQantasAirplane.jpg|Dorothy on Qantas airplane DorothyinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" DorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" GardningWithDorothy.png|Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" PC game DorothyinWigglemix.jpg|Dorothy in "Wigglemix" music video PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene IntheWiggles'World5.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series DorothyinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series end credits Food44.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" DorothytheDinosaurinCGITransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition DorothyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "Dancing" BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Flora Door DorothyinDressingUp(Episode).jpg|Dorothy in "Dressing Up" DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy in "Your Body" DorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "At Play" Safety15.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety" Safety36.jpg|Dorothy's legs TheStoryofDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in "Storytelling" BabyDorothyinFriends.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy in "Multicultural" DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy in "Music and Musical Instruments" Hygiene61.jpg|Dorothy in "Hygiene" Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy in her first video DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy and her rose Manners45.jpg|Dorothy in "Manners" DorothyinHistory4.jpg|Dorothy in "History" Family27.jpg|Dorothy in "Family" Movement9.jpg|Dorothy in "Movement" DorothyinNutrition.jpg|Dorothy in "Nutrition" DorothyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy in "Directions" Travel138.jpg|Dorothy in "Travel" DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "Play" TheBody37.jpg|Dorothy in "The Body" DorothyWakingUpTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy waking up the Wiggles Communication16.jpg|Dorothy in "Communication" Imagination22.jpg|Dorothy in "Imagination" DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy in "Cows and Ducks" DorothyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy and Plucka Duck DorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World". DorothyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Today Show" DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothytheDinosaurCGIToy.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur toy in CGI DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca Knox DorothyonTheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy on the Sydney's Monorail Dorothyin2001.jpg|Dorothy in 2001 picture DorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" File:DorothyandJonathonDutton.jpg|Dorothy and Jonathon Dutton DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Dorothy on "Good Morning Australia" DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy in New York City File:DorothyatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Dorothy at Macquarie University DorothyatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Dorothy at "Space Dancing" premiere DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing". DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyinTVSeries3.jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyatWilloughbyPreschool.jpg|Dorothy at Willoughby Preschool DorothyatSydneyAcademy.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Academy DorothyatTarongaZoo.jpg|Dorothy at Taronga Zoo DorothyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Harbour DorothyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Dorothy at the Sydney Opera House DorothytheDinosaurToyFigure.jpg|Dorothy toy figure File:Dorothyin2003.jpg|Dorothy in 2003 DorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:DorothyonCBS.jpg|Dorothy on CBS File:Dorothyin2004Concert.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 concert File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots File:DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" File:Dorothyin2004.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 File:DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" File:DorothyatGardenCity.jpg|Dorothy at Garden City File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:DorothyatGreensboroughPlaza.jpg|Dorothya t Greensborough Plaza DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" GorillaDance13.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". File:Dorothyin2005.jpg|Dorothy in 2005 File:DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" File:Dorothyin2005Concert.jpg|Dorothy in 2005 concert File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" DorothyinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Latin American Wiggles" DorothyinEverybodyWiggle!.jpg|Dorothy in "Everybody Wiggle!" DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert DorothyandZoeVelvez.jpg|Dorothy and Zoe Velvez DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy and Lyn Moran DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Dorothy on "Carols in the Domain" Dorothyin2006.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2006 video clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|Dorothy and the Cockroaches members Happy15thBirthday2.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' 15th Birthday" documentary DorothyattheChildsplayChildcareCentre.jpg|Dorothy at the Childsplay Childcare Centre File:DorothyattheGoldenGroveHomestead.jpg|Dorothy at the Golden Grove Homestead DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:DorothyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Luna Park concert File:DorothyatARIAAwards.jpg|Dorothy at ARIA Awards File:DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" File:DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony's daughter, Lucia I'mDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 DorothytheDinosaurLogo.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" logo File:Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" File:DorothyandherRosyHouse.jpg|Dorothy and her rosy house File:DorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea File:DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare File:DorothyinherHouse.jpg|Dorothy in her house File:DorothyinherBedroom.jpg|Dorothy in her bedroom File:DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa File:DorothyinherGarden.jpg|Dorothy in her garden File:DorothytheDinosaurVan.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur van File:DorothyatNicky'sKidsTownChatswood.jpg|Dorothy at Nicky's Kids Town Chatswood File:DorothyatBearParkPreschool.jpg|Dorothy at Bear Park Preschool File:DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series DorothyandJohnField.jpg|Dorothy and John Field DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" File:DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Dorothy and her voice-over Carolyn Ferrie File:DorothyatCraftforKids.jpg|Dorothy at Craft for Kids File:DorothyatHamiltonRoadEarlyEducationCentre.jpg|Dorothy at Hamilton Road Early Education Centre DorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios DorothyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" DorothyatABC's75thBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy at ABC's 75th birthday party DorothyonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Dorothy on MYER Christmas Parade DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert DorothyatDarlingHarbour.jpg|Dorothy at Darling Harbour DorothyatFoxStudios.jpg|Dorothy at Fox Studios Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:DorothyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Manchester Apollo concert DorothyatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggly Play Center DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother DorothyatLunaPark.jpg|Dorothy at Luna Park DorothyinSydneyAquarium.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney Aquarium DorothyonTheBonnieHuntShow.jpg|Dorothy on "The Bonnie Hunt Show" DorothyandherVolkswagenVan.jpg|Dorothy and her Volkswagen van File:DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonDorothyinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Dorothy in in "Wiggle Time" website DorothyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" DorothyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show" end credits Dorothyin2009.jpg|Dorothy in 2009 DorothyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy at Six Flags DorothyatRainbowAcademyDayCare.jpg|Dorothy at Rainbow Academy Day Care DorothyatSecaucusTrainStation.jpg|Dorothy at Secaucus Train Station DorothyatHabitatForHumanity.jpg|Dorothy at Habitat for Humanity DorothyatTurtleBackZoo.jpg|Dorothy at Turtle Back Zoo DorothyatNewJerseyChildren'sMuseum.jpg|Dorothy at New Jersey Children's Museum DorothyattheFairLawnLibrary.jpg|Dorothy at the Fair Lawn Library DorothyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Waffle" TV Series Dorothy,MerrickWattsandTimRusso.jpg|Dorothy, Merrick Watts and Tim Russo DorothyandMerrickWatts.jpg|Dorothy and Merrick Watts File:DorothyonHotPoppin'PopcornSet.jpg|Dorothy on "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" set DorothyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" DorothyatAbbieandLorelai'sPartyPlace.jpg|Dorothy at Abbie and Lorelai's party place DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's workshop DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy in Santa's workshop DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyonSprout.jpg|Dorothy on Sprout Valentine'sDayonSprout.jpg|Dorothy and Barney in "Valentine's Day on Sprout". DorothyinDino-MiteValentine'sSingAlong.jpg|Dorothy in "Dino-mite Valentine's Sing Along" DorothyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat" DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat: Behind the Scenes" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series 3 DorothyonTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone DorothyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy in the audience DorothyinDorothy'sRockin'Christmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandDarylSomers.jpg|Dorothy and Daryl Somers DorothyonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Dorothy on "Hey Hey It's Saturday DorothyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Dorothy and Lauren Hannaford DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" DorothyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Australia Day Concert" DorothyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits DorothyinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy in Rosy Airplane DorothyandtheStarlightExpressCrew.jpg|Dorothy and the Starlight Express crew DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyinBigBirthday.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy in Italy File:DorothyonRedNoseDay.jpg|Dorothy on Red Nose Day DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You" DorothytheDinosaurExhibit.jpg|Dorothy exhibit at Powerhouse Museum OriginalDorothyDollandScript.jpg|Original Dorothy Doll and Script at Powerhouse Museum DorothyDollatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Dorothy Doll at Powerhouse Museum DorothyinLookBothWays-2011.jpg|Dorothy in "Look Both Ways" 2011 music video DorothyinWiggles2012CalendarCommercial.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles 2012 calendar commercial DorothyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday Show" Dorothyin2012.jpg|Dorothy in 2012 DorothyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy at Dreamworld DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Watkins DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" File:DorothyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Dorothy in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:DorothyatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Sky Point Australia DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sBeachParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" File:DorothyonNationalKidsafeDay.jpg|Dorothy on National Kidsafe Day Dorothy,PaulFieldandChristineErskine.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Christine Eskine DorothyonTVSN.jpg|Dorothy on TVSN DorothyandJessicaMauboy.jpg|Dorothy and Jessica Mauboy DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas(Dreamworld).jpg|Dorothy in "The Twelve Days of Chrirstmas" Dreamworld video DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Page DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London DorothyatHydePark,Sydney.jpg|Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney DorothyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|Dorothy at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club DorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" opening sequence DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" File:DorothyinAnthony'sFoodAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Food Alphabet" DorothyandLaraField.jpg|Dorothy and Lara Field DorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" concert DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy in "Pumpkin Face" File:Dorothyin2013.jpg|Dorothy in 2013 DorothyatFoodandWineExpoNewcastle.jpg|Dorothy at Food and Wine Expo Newcastle DorothyatHoytsAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Hoyts Australia ToyDorothyPlayingFlute.jpg|Toy Dorothy playing flute DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" CartoonDorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy drinking Rosy Tea DorothyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" ci_dorothythedinosaur.jpg|Dorothy Coloring page Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries